Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
me no es felis con la construi "la me desira es fol", etc. lo pare nonlojical a me (e nesesa un eseta a la regulas ance). me sujeste ce on ave cuatro elejes per espresa la idea de un ata con se sujeto, cada con un sinifia cuasi unica: *me desira fol - "I desire foolishly" *ce me desira es fol (lo es fol ce me desira) - "that I desire is foolish" *desira es forte en me - "desire es strong in me" *me desira como un fol - "I desire like a fool" otra esemplos: *me ama sieca *me dansa torpe *lo es perilosa ce me esita *la potia es forte en el *el dansa como un demente *No tota nomes verbal indica atas de esta spesie simple. Me ia xerca "la me" "la me" e "la nos" en la arcivos de Aori Oji, e ia trova "la me governa ia deside desradisi la terorisme", "la nos determina es grandida par tal atas", "la nos protesta es la plu bon", "la nos esplora indica do construidas individua es situada". On ta pote probable cambia la strutur de tal frases, ma la reportas intende tradui esata lo cual persones ia dise. Simon *Me sujesta ce, se on desira vera coreti la problem de "la me", on debe introdui la determinantes "mea", "tua", "nosa", "vosa". En esta modo, on evita la "eseta a la regulas" a cual tu ia refere a supra. Si, en loca, nos ta obliga mera ce la parlor trova un otra modo de dise "me ‹nom-verbal› ‹verbo›", nos ta ave ancora un eseta fea. Simon *Un razona ce me ia gusta sempre esta strutur es se simplia. braien *An tal, la problem no es limitada a la determinantes posesal: lo afeta tota determinantes capas de introdui un nom singular. La plu comun es "la esta": "la esta acorda va construi sur la funda", "la esta mesura es tempora", "la esta aveni ia causa multe dana". Simon *Tu sabe sin duta ce on pote evita un tal situa par dise, "(La) esta desira, lo es forte", "acel desira, acel es forte", (o cisa "esta se desira es forte"?) ma si, la situa esiste como tu descrive. Lo es un rompetesta interesante. braien *"Esta desira, lo es forte" pote sinifia "this (one) desires, it (= this one) is strong", como du frases juntada. Simon *Mea desira es fol. Lo solve tota problemes Guido (talk) me no gusta multe la usa de infinitivas en lfn. lo no es nesesada e pote es sempre espresable con nomes verbal. per esemplo: *desira per potia (no "desira potia") - "desire for power" (not "to desire power") *la ama de natur (no "ama natur") - "the love of nature" (not "to love nature") esta no cambia la construi de verbos duple, cual es simple un modo spesial en lfn. *Me acorda sur la du esemplos cual tu dona. Ma me pensa ce lo cual tu no gusta es vera la usa de infinitivas segueda par ojetos. Esce tu gusta la usa de infinitivas en "me vade a la vila per compra un jacon", "el senta pos trova un seja", "nos veni de regarda un filma"? Simon Oce - vos razona multe bon. lo pare ce sola du posibles esiste per evade esta noncoeres: establi un difere entre la formas de pronomes e determinantes (pe "me/mea", "estun/esta"); o establi un difere entre la formas de verbos e nomes verbal (pe "desira/desiria", "governa/governia", o alga cosa). o an ambos! ma aceles es cambias grande cual rompe la operas istorial de lfn. :o( la sola otra posible es ce nos aseta la ambiguas e depende de contesto, como en xines. jorj *Un posible tre esiste, ma me no gusta lo: reintrodui "-r" per la infinitivas. "Me desira eser forte" ave no ambiguia. "-ia" no vade bon per nomes verbal, car multe verbos fini ja con "-ia" (o "-ie"). La solve la plu bon pare es la ajunta de la cuatro parolas "mea, tua, nosa, vosa" – cisa a la eleje de la parlor, per no rompe la testos esistente. Per la problem de "esta" e determinantes simil usada como pronomes, me sujesta permete la eleje de "esta un", "acel un", "cada un", etc. Simon *Regardante esta / acel, otra formas per nomes ta pote es "esto / estos" e "acelo / acelos" (me no senti forte sur cual forma, me ia vole sola dona tan multe ideas como posible.) braien *Acel mesma idea ia veni ance a me, ma acel fini "-o" ta es un eseta strana – lo ta apare en no otra locas. La frase e contesto es rara si "esta" o "acel" es vera ambigua en pratica. Simon *Me saisi la momento per nota un otra solve posible: un paroleta nova de la familia "ia, va, ta" ante verbos presente. "Me desira li es forte" o simil. Simon oce. me sujestes: *determinante de posese - pronom propre (no elejes, pd on debe usa esta formas e sola esta formas): **mea - me **tua - tu **nosa - nos **vosa - vos **se (ja la caso) ***(ance: el se, lo se, los se - me gusta estas) ***la sola otra posible, en me mente, es la usa sempre de "la me", etc, cual es la caso en italian, catalan, e portuges (tre de nos sinco linguas romanica). nos ia adota esta idea per un ves corta en la pasada. ***Me pensa ce alga otra elejes esiste, per esemplo, ma: on ta pote ave ance "se" per la forma posesal per tota. Me se desira es forte / esta se teme es debil / etc. Un aspeta negative ta es ce on ta pote sona (cisa? cisa no? me no sabe) como Jar-Jar Binks si la frase ave multe partes posesal, e on ta debe solve la "otra se" de "el se", etc. Personal, me no prefere lo cual me ia sujesta en supra; me pensa ce "la me" etc ta pote funsiona, ma me admete ce personal me gusta la plu la formas mea, tua etc, (an "loa", "ela" e "losa", ma me sabe ce pico persones parteni acel desira.) braien ***"Esta se teme es debil" pote sinifia o "la teme de esta person es debil" o "(la) esta teme de el es debil". Simon ***Me ia pensa de la futur proposada do on ta ave "esta un" per sinifia / clari "esta person", la problem ta esiste ancora? braien *determinante - pronom de indica (person, cosa, plural) (no elejes, pd on debe usa esta formas e sola esta formas): **esta - esta un, esta cosa, estas **acel - acel un, acel cosa, aceles **cada - cadun, cada cosa **cualce - cualcun, cualce cosa, cualces **alga - algun, alga cosa, algas **no - nun, no cosa *me sujeste ce estas es, en realia, averbos, no determinantes, e donce debe no es usada como pronomes: **sola (sola un om; sola om''es'') **tal (tal un om; tal om''es'') **propre (me propre) **plu (plu om''es'') **min (min om''es'') *otra determinantes, an si los pote es usada como pronomes, reverti a determinantes cual nesesa un nom en casos de ambiguia. esta cambias es cuasi estrema (a min per me!), ma me opina ce los va boni vera la lingua. los es fasil aprendeda, coerente, e no dana la belia de la lingua. vosa opinas? La me opinas segue: *'Sur la posesales:' "Mea" e "tua" es oce, ma "nosa" e "vosa" pare strana formida, e me prefere "la nos" e "la vos". Con "mea" e "tua", on pote dise "mea es plu grande ca tua" (= "lo de me es plu grande ca lo de tu"); ma on pote dise egal bon "la me es plu grande ca la tu". E plu, si parlores nova aprende "la me libro", los va es min xocada par "me libro" en testos esistente ca si los ta aprende "mea libro". Donce, pos balansi, me suporta "la me, la tu, la nos, la vos". Simon *'Sur "se":' Perce "se" condui diferente? Si nos aseta "la me", lo es lojical ce nos dise ance "la el", "la lo", "la los", "la Alisia clave" en loca de "el se", "lo se", "los se", "Alisia se clave". (Evidente la parola simple "se", sin "la", ta resta como un determinante jeneral de posese, cual no indica esce lo refere a "el", "lo", "los" – o an a "se", la pronom refletante.) Me nota de tempo a tempo ce "el se" causa un problem minor en frases como "me dona a el se clave", e "la el" ta solve esta. An tal, me no va oposa si tu prefere reteni "el se", etc – me pote tolera la eseta. Simon *'Sur "esta" e "acel":' Me gusta la proposa. Ma probable parlores va continua dise e scrive "esta es …", spesial cuando la verbo es "es". La regula nova va es iniorada. Cisa nos no nesesa cambia la regula per "esta" e "acel", estra per permete la espresas nova "esta un" e "acel un". Simon *'Sur la formas "-un":' Me acorda ce estas debe refere sola a persones, no cosas. Si "algun" ta sinifia "alga cosa", acel ta es aora ja tro strana! Simon *'Sur "algas":' Lo es interesante ce tu proposa aora "algas", cual tu ia rejeta en la pasada. Serta lo ta fasili la comprende de frases como "alga pensa ce …". (On pote dise la mesma sur "multe pensa ce…" e "poca pensa ce…".) Simon *'Sur la parolas cual tu descrive como averbos:' No tota es averbos, ma me acorda con tu conclui jeneral sur los. (En "la sola casa", "sola" es clar no un averbo; e me prefere "un tal casa" ca "tal un casa", cual pare un englesisme.) Sur "plu" e "min", en alga contestos, on ta dise natural "multe persones ia ariva ja, e plu va veni" – on no ta desira repete "persones". Ma esta no es un problem. Vera, la sola problem asi tratada cual aveni en pratica es lo de la posesales. Simon parolas sujesteda